


from your lips, a precipice

by thimbleoflight



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, yeah this is pretty much a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleoflight/pseuds/thimbleoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt from two years ago: "For no reason in particular Shiro and Kuroh are sharing a bed. Somehow Shiro turns Kuroh on, either vocally, physically or both, I don't mind as long as it ends in frot. Okay? Go!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	from your lips, a precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from "New Heights" by A Fine Frenzy.
> 
> I just watched K and I was poking around on the kink meme and realized no one had filled this and OH LOOK, THERE IT IS, MY KINK. So here we go. I was gonna post it on anon on the kink meme but like, the prompt was from 2 years ago... the kink meme has been dead for at least a year... So, whatever.
> 
> From [here](http://projectkkink.livejournal.com/591.html?thread=35919#t35919&sref=https://delicious.com/kkinkmeme).
> 
> (I have never posted smut before. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.)

If anyone was going to share a bed while they traveled, it was going to be Shiro and Kuroh. It would be indecent for either of them to share a bed with Neko—whatever she said on the matter—and Kuroh would not stand for it.

But the twin bed was very small, and they were pressed against each side of the bed underneath the thin blankets, both on their backs. It was surprisingly warm to be like that, nearly hip to hip with Shiro. It was surprisingly… pleasant, to share small talk as they drifted off. Shiro’s breathing evened out first, and Kuroh lay awake, listening to the night sounds of winter.

Perhaps, Kuroh reflected, the indecent thing wasn’t the idea of sharing a bed with a woman. Perhaps it was sharing a bed with someone who you _wanted_ to touch.

“Mm—oh, Kuroh,” said Shiro, “Is that your elbow in my face?”

“I apologize. I don’t believe there’s anywhere else to put it.”

Shiro snorted.

“Okay. Well, I think we can try to figure something out.”

“I’m listening.”

“I don’t like sleeping on my back, so I’ll turn this way. And as for you—sleep how you want to sleep. How you’d normally sleep, all right? I think that’s our best chance of actually—you know, falling asleep. It’s okay if it’s kind of awkward, and like… we end up smelling each other’s morning breath, or whatever. So be it. We’re friends. We’ll wake up in the morning, and figure it out then.”

Shiro twisted in the bed, and spoke into Kuroh’s shoulder. So he slept on his left.

Kuroh preferred to sleep on his right. They would be facing each other.

“Is that all right with you?”

“Yes.”

Kuroh wriggled around to face him. He made the mistake of meeting Shiro’s eyes, and Shiro gave him a small, shy smile—a sort of heart-stoppingly sweet smile.

“Not so bad, is it?”

“No.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Kuroh.”

“Goodnight, Shiro.”

* * *

 

…Still dark. Why was he awake?

He went to tug the blankets up over himself again, and found Shiro—just as he remembered why he was in such a warm bed to begin with. Their knees tangled together, Shiro’s soft snoring breaths brushing against his cheek.

Kuroh’s eyes blinked open.

“Mm—oh, Kuroh,” said Shiro. “Oh—oh, dear. I’m terribly sorry.”

Kuroh made a confused sound that was supposed to be Shiro’s name, and then he figured out why Shiro was apologizing.

“…It seems you’re not the only one with something to apologize for.”

“Um, well, it’s sort of difficult to tell at this point,” said Shiro, and even in this dim light, Kuroh could see that his face was turning bright red.

Kuroh’s own face was heating up. Shiro shifted to move away, and his erection brushed against Kuroh’s—just lightly enough that Kuroh, unable to control it, exhaled sharply. Shiro bit his lip.

“Oh, Kuroh—” he said. “This is weird, I guess—a weird request—if you want to say no, please—don’t worry about it, and I mean, I can go sleep on the floor, or something—but if you want me to stay here, and keep going…”

Shiro tried to pull away again, sliding his leg along Kuroh’s, and Kuroh’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Just—” Kuroh’s voice came out in a low groan. “We said it was okay if it was kind of awkward,” Kuroh said, unable to think of a better way to say what he was asking.

Shiro snorted.

“Well, I didn’t mean—I didn’t mean _this_ …”

Kuroh froze.

“I know. I know—I was presumptuous.”

“No! I was the presumptuous one!” said Shiro, indignantly. “ _You_ aren’t saying what you _want_! Look, I’ll just leave.”

Kuroh reached for him, unsure what he would do when he grabbed Shiro—but Shiro, if Shiro wanted to stay, then Kuroh _couldn’t_ let him leave. He caught Shiro by the shoulder and the neck and tugged him closer.

Shiro felt surprisingly small under his hands.

“Keep going,” said Kuroh. Shiro laughed.

“Oh, thank God—I thought—”

Shiro slid their legs together again, flannel pajama pants riding up to their knees. Shiro rolled so that Kuroh was underneath him, and how could he have known that was exactly where Kuroh wanted to be?

Kuroh looked up at him, and Shiro bent down, pressing his lips to Kuroh’s. Startled—and, admittedly, not very familiar with the act of kissing, Kuroh could only manage a half-attempt at returning the kiss.

“Sorry,” said Shiro, a soft, nervous smile on his face. “Was that okay? I should have asked. I, uh, don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m already uncomfortable,” said Kuroh. “You’re sitting on me, and I don’t know how to kiss you back.”

“Oh, well,” said Shiro. “If that’s your only hangup…”

“It is.”

Shiro began to roll his hips against Kuroh’s, as Kuroh went from half-hard to aching. God—it felt so good like this, the fabric of his briefs rubbing against his cock, watching Shiro’s eyes flicker shut and his breath start to come harder with the faster he moved, falling into a rhythm. Shiro moved _just right_ and Kuroh moaned, thrusting up into Shiro’s hips.

Shiro’s head dropped, as he braced himself against the mattress, nose brushing against Kuroh’s cheek.

“Oh, _Kuroh_ …” he murmured. “Your voice is so nice. Would you say my name?”

“Yes, Shiro,” said Kuroh—and his voice was so rough, and it was so awkward, to just say it like that, it didn’t even sound like his own.

But it seemed to satisfy Shiro.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut, as he lost the rhythm he’d managed to find and he sighed into Kuroh’s ear, sinking against him. They were both still hard, and Shiro’s cheeks were bright red, hair clinging to his forehead and shining bright silver in the moonlight from the window.

“Kiss me again,” said Kuroh.

“Oh, well, when you say it like that, how could I refuse?” said Shiro, and he pressed his lips to Kuroh’s again. This time, Kuroh was more prepared, and he let their lips slide together, relaxing so that Shiro could kiss him more deeply, noses bumping against cheeks. Shiro started moving his hips against Kuroh's again, more slowly this time.

They could break apart to breathe, and kiss again, and yet every time, Kuroh was half-afraid it would be the last. Surely Shiro wouldn’t still want him like this in the morning? They hadn’t discussed anything—

But Kuroh was nearly on the edge now. Much too late to think about that kind of thing, as the tip of his cock slid against the precum that was spreading across his briefs. As Kuroh’s king buried his face in Kuroh’s neck, pressing hard kisses to places that Kuroh hadn’t known were so sensitive.

God, he smelled like—Kuroh had a distinct memory of the smell of walking into Shiro’s apartment for the first time, and thinking it was a nice smell, even if there was a hint of cat to it. Just… Shiro-smell. His shampoo (strawberry) and soap (“clean and fresh”, whatever that meant)—Kuroh remembered using Shiro’s shower for the first time after crashing there during those first two hectic weeks. How strange to be smelling that shampoo here, in another city, with Shiro’s face against his own. Oh, he would never be able to smell that shampoo again without thinking of this.

He slid his hands along Shiro’s soft waist, unsure where to touch Shiro, not knowing where would be best, and slipping his hands between them—it was one thing to feel Shiro’s cock against his own, but another thing entirely to tug down the waistband of his pajamas and find it, to brush his hands against the top of it, getting his palms sticky with—

Shiro made a soft noise, a groan, and came. The front of Kuroh’s pajamas were wet now, which would be a problem later but which for the moment just sent another shiver down Kuroh’s spine.

“Oops,” Shiro said, after it was over, and he didn't sound sorry at all. Just out of breath. “Can I—” He rested his hand on the top of Kuroh’s pajama pants, waiting for an invitation.

Kuroh kissed him, pulling Shiro’s hips to his own again.

“Oh, I see,” breathed Shiro, shuddering as he ground their hips together again. It must have been almost painfully sensitive. “Yes, of course—”

Kuroh nodded.

He came with Shiro’s name on his lips.

* * *

 

“Mm, do you think we should change into different pants?”

“I didn't bring any extra pajamas,” said Kuroh.

“Then we’ll just have to sleep in our boxers, though that does sound like a very dangerous thing.”

Kuroh turned bright red.

“Dangerous how?”

They both climbed out of the bed and started rooting through their luggage. It wasn't as though Kuroh hadn't seen Shiro naked before—he thought he’d be embarrassed, seeing him naked after that, seeing him wipe off the come on his stomach with his pajama pants, ball them up, and tuck them into the trash bag Kuroh’d made him pack for dirty laundry… But it was just Shiro, not someone new or different.

They climbed back into the bed, Kuroh suddenly exhausted—just an inch away from falling asleep.

“Dangerous because I will very much want to do that again in the morning,” said Shiro, smiling at him.

Kuroh froze, and Shiro’s smile faded.

“Of course—of course, if _you_ don’t want to—”

“You misinterpret my silence,” said Kuroh. “I do.”

Shiro's shoulders sank as he sighed, relieved. “Oh, good. And, um, you're okay, right? You don't wanna… talk about it right now, or anything? I would, but I’m seriously about to fall asleep—I always heard it was like that, but I really—I really cannot keep my eyes open for another minute.”

Kuroh nodded, pulling Shiro closer.

“We'll wake up in the morning, and figure it out then,” he said.

 


End file.
